There's No Such Thing As A Love Potion
by ravenousdarkness
Summary: Sam buys a fake potion for fun... DXS Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my 2****nd**** story, I'm Ravenousdarkness and I like Danny Phantom. Sadly, I don't own it (Disclaimer.) Nor do I own JLA, Star Wars, GL or any other stuff that I made up in this story. Same as always, please tell me if you like/don't like or don't understand the story!**

**Thank you.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, whose turn is it to pick what's on Saturday?" Daniel Fenton asked. As usual, his memory had blanked because it wasn't very good.

"Mine, Mine!" Tucker excitedly yelled.

"Oh, no…" Samantha and Daniel both said in unison. Samantha hated the name, and told everyone to call her Sam, while Daniel was referred to as Danny.

"Please don't drag us to some PDA convention, or I will stuff them down your throat like last time."

"Better yet, let Sam pick what to do okay?"

"No!" Tucker complained. "It's my turn, and you can't make me pick somewhere YOU wanna go!"

Danny merely smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" Danny transformed and turned intangible, and Tucker went of screaming about abuse of overshadowing.

As Danny returned tangible and back to Fenton, Sam looked at him quizzically. "Would you really have done that?"

"Oh, yeah, of course I would have overshadowed my best friend to enslave him to do my bidding." Danny rolled his eyes. "Nah, I just wanted to see him scream."

"Well, since it's Tuck's turn, let's just hope he doesn't pick somewhere horrible."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny!" Jack Fenton said the moment Danny's foot entered the door. "Check out our latest invention, The Fenton headband! It repels ghost attacks and locates ghosts!"

Danny, Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes in unison. "Three, two, one…"

Ghost directly ahead. You would have to be a complete imbecile to not notice the ghost directly ahead.

"Uh, Maddy? The headband is broken! It's picking up Danny as a ghost. He is obviously not a ghost so could you fix it later?"

The three of them went up to Danny's room.

"Man, your dad really is dim."

"So, where're you bringing us later?

"The comic book convention at the mall!"

Sam coughed. "I'm sorry, what did you say, I could have sworn I heard you say comic book convention, but I must have been mistaken, because if you did," Sam's look told him he could expect suffering.

"Oh come on Sam, it's not so bad, maybe you'll find something you like. I'll just get some things and we'll go.

"Oh, okay then." Sam's look instantly changed from vicious, to dreamy when she heard Danny's opinion. Tucker chuckled and her look immediately went back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how is this not so bad?" Sam felt disgusted with the place. It was full of comics, action figures and shops selling junk from the comics, like fake laser guns and swords.

"Guys? Hello?" Sam turned around to see that they were gone.

She smirked. "Boys." Then her look turned sour. "Tuck." Finally, her look turned dreamy.

"Danny…"

She wandered around, looking at the merchandise. Comics. _Ew. _Action figures. _Double ew._

Then she walked down the row of shops. Light Sabers, Green rings, Superman capes and Spiderman water squirters. _Ugh… _Sam walked down a shop that sold a love potion. _What kind of love potion is sold at $3.95?_ She looked at it and bought it, wanting to show them how stupid the place was._ I'm rich anyway,_ She thought, _and it's just for laughs._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Further away, a certain ghost singer watched as Sam bought the potion. Ember watched in amazement as she held it up, inspecting it.

"Hmm, this will probably be enough chaos for today, dipstick." Ember grinned as she set her guitar to a heart- shaped icon, then blasted the vial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um, is the idea kinda stupid? I think you know what she did, so if you don't like it, tell me and I'll delete it. If you do, give a nice review. Um, either way please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, hi. I got some reviews, and no one told me anything negative, so I guess I'll continue with the story.**

**I'm not joking, if you do not like the story please tell me, Thank you.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stared at the vial. _I guess I'll show this to Tuck and Danny when the come over some other time, _She thought, placing the small container on her room desk. She walked out to shower after coming from the comics convention. Ember hovered outside her window, then saw the vial sitting on the table.

_Hmm, actually this would work better with the ghost boy, seeing she's already hopelessly in love with him… _She swiped the vial off the desk and flew off to the Fenton's residence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny sat on his room chair, doing his homework-or trying to-as he sipped his soda, working furiously at a math problem. "Ugh, why do they have to make this so hard?" Danny yelled, hitting his head on the table.

And his ghost sense picked that perfect time to go off.

"Oh great. Not now, please, I've gotta hand this in by tomorrow…" He transformed, phased out of the window and saw…

Nobody.

"Damn, I interrupted my homework for nothing!" He flew around, then his ghost sense went off again.

_Duh, invisibility. _He floated around, then realised being invisible didn't mean whoever or whatever couldn't be hit.

"Show yourself! I know you're here!" He sent a weak blast in every direction, and his bet paid off when he heard someone gasp.

_Duh, intangibility. _Ember thought. She appeared and hit Danny with a beam from her guitar.

"What, no take over the world plan this time?" Danny taunted her, hoping she would tell him what her plan was.

"Oh, no, dipstick, what I've done will cause enough mayhem for today."

"Well, maybe you should forget about that! It's annoying!" Danny yelled.

"Maybe you should stop that!"

"Maybe you should chill!" Danny fired a big ice beam at Ember and she froze.

"Say bye bye!" He sucked her into the thermos.

That's okay, I did what I came to do anyway… 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny floated back to his room, and sat down on his bed._ What she's done will already cause enough trouble for today. Ugh, usually she's trying to take over the world with music… _"I GIVE UP!"

He flopped down on his bed and drank his soda, wondering what on earth Ember was planning.

Ugh, maths, ghosts, bullies, ghosts, secret identity, ghosts, Sam, ghosts… 

He felt his soda was a little sour, but paid no attention.

And three seconds later he promptly fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please R&R, if you liked/hated/didn't understand anything, Thanks.**

**I don't think this story is very realistic, so if you don't like it, please tell me, and I'll delete it, Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh, thanks for reviewing didn't expect positive reviews because I am new at this writing stuff…**

**Anyway, most of the chapters Danny's gonna go crazy, so can someone tell me the limit for 'rated T'. As in, please describe the maximum of it.**

**Thank you.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Sam got her things out of her locker and walked over to Danny, who was staring at her. Very clearly. In plain sight.

"Uh, Danny? Is there something wrong with you?"

"Oh, n-n-nothing…"

"Um, you look kinda strange…"

"N-Nothing Sam…"

She put her hand to his forehead. "Do you have a fever?" She asked and was surprised to see him stiffen.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"…'m…ka…"."

"What?"

"I'm o-okay…"

She held his hand. "If you need help, I'm here."

His face turned bright red the moment she touched his hand.

"Um, uh, I, well, we, later, after school, study, your house?"

Somehow, she managed to understand his talk.

"Um, sure…"

"I, um, class, 5, start walking."

"Tucker looked at Sam. "Sam, please translate."

"He said, 'I think class starts if 5 minutes, we'd better start walking.' "

As they walked off to class Sam smiled at Danny, and Danny suddenly fell face down.

"Danny! Are you okay, dude?"

"…"

"Danny? Did you fall or something? Or were you too busy gazing at your lovebird's beautiful face?"

"Nah, I'm okay."

Tucker stared shockingly at Danny, surprised that he hadn't shouted out his famous "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" cry, but instead he treated as if Tuck hadn't said anything.

Sam, on the other hand, had yelled it out instantly.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS! Can't you people give it a rest?"

Tucker was satisfied with Sam's outburst, but wondered if Danny was sick, ignorant or had merely not said it purposely, finally realising everyone wanted them to yell it out.

As they sat in class, Sam kept wondering why Danny was staring at her. These stares did not go unnoticed by Mr. Lancer, and he took the opportunity to disturb them.

Mr. Fenton, I understand math can be dull, but could you pay attention and stop gazing at Miss Manson?

Everyone in the class laughed at them, but surprisingly, Danny didn't blush. Sam noticed this, making her blush deeper than ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that very moment, something was happening in the ghost zone.

"Ember? Whaddaya watching?" Kitty saw Ember staring at a screen.

"I installed a camera in the real world baby pop, spying on the ghost boy."

"Cool! And don't call me baby pop."

"Why not, baby pop?"

"Shut it…"

"Baby pop, baby pop, baby pop, baby pop, baby po-

"I'm gonna count to three. One!"

"Baby pop."

Two!"

"BABY POP!"

"GRRRR…. Three…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Kitty hit her own forehead. "JUST. SHOW. ME.WHAT.YOU'RE.WATCHING."

Ember showed her a picture of Danny staring at Sam.

"And the best part is, I didn't even have to do a spell this time!"

Kitty looked at her, confused.

"Wow…so the ghost boy has a girlfriend? Cool!

Ember grinned to herself as the small screen showed Danny staring dreamily at Sam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See you later, after school?" Sam remembered what he had said earlier.

"…"

"Danny?"

"…"

Sam walked up to his ear. "DANNY!"

"…Huh? O-Oh y-y-yeah…later…"

Sam looked questioningly at Tucker. "What's up with Danny?"

Tucker sighed. Sam was being clueless this time, though Danny WAS being a lot more obvious than normal.

"Um, wanna watch a movie? In the basement."

"…"

Sam put her hand on Danny's forehead again and saw him close his eyes happily.

_Something's weird with him today, I'll get it out of him later._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um, thank you for those who reviewed, it encouraged me to continue, Please keep reviewing.**

**Oh, and could someone clear this up for me? In Phantom Planet, at the part where the ghosts circle the portal, they show some ghosts cover the transmitter, including undergrowth. (You can't miss him he's huge.) The screen moves up, Danny appears, then moves to the right, and undergrowth is seen again further away. (Right before Danny says "I still can't believe you guys agreed to help me, looks like there is a heart beneath all that cyber armor.) to Skulker.**

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, thanks for boosting my confidence with your reviews, they help me write and I hope you'll keep reviewing.

**Oh, by the way, anyone who hasn't watched Phantom Planet, You can watch it at (**anyone didn't get what I meant in the previous chapter, it means two undergrowths appeared in that part.) 

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sam worked out some math word problems as she helped Danny study, but Danny wasn't doing anything, only staring at her.

"Danny, could you please pay attention to your work? We only can watch a movie if you finish your work."

"Sigh…"

"Hello? Hello!" Sam waved her hand in her friend's face.

"Sam…" Danny slowly walked closer to Sam.

"D-D-Danny?" Sam backed away.

"Uh, uh, heh heh heh, Danny? What's wrong with you?" She started blushing, noticing Danny slowly approach her with a mischievous grin.

"Danny? Uh, what are you-" she was cut off as he caressed her cheek. She instantly froze.

"Sam…" Danny repeated as he stroked his fingers across her lips.

"Uh, ah…D-D-Danny…"

He started moving his head closer to her face, and smiled sweetly at her…

_Oh god, what is he doing, he, I, um, Oh my god his face looks so cute, his hair looks so shiny, his eyes look so intoxicating, his lips look so soft…_

_OH MY GOD WHAT AM I THINKING AND WHAT IS HE DOING?_

Danny had closed his eyes and was slowly moving toward her…

"D-D-Danny? W-What are y-you d-d-doing?"

Danny opened his blue eyes and stared directly into her own lavender ones, smiling sweetly the whole time. "Nnnnothing…"

_Oh no, I know that look, that's how he used to look at Paulina! Wait, where have I said that before?_

She ran up to her room and locked the door. _Okay, if this is one of Ember's tricks again, I'm so gonna kill her!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the ghost zone…

"Oh man, did you see her face?" Ember was laughing uncontrollably as she and Kitty watched Sam run into her room.

"Hey, whatcha watching?" Johnny 13 saw her laughing and was interested.

Kitty was mad at Johnny for some reason, He had gone into the human world yesterday without her.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Johnny looked pleadingly at her. "Sorry, but I just couldn't find you yesterday…"

"Yeah, right. You just wanted to ogle at those earth females without me seeing you."

"I DID NOT!"

"Now now, Kitty, I don't think he did, I saw him scaring some Baxter guy then, now can you keep quiet, I'm watching a nice show, baby pop."

"Why you little…Stop calling me baby pop!" She started attacking Ember.

Johnny took the chance to plop down on her couch. "The ghost boy…nice…I should get a few friends over…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Sam's place.

Danny had just phased through her door.

_I'm such an idiot! His ghost powers…_ Sam sat on her bed, inching away from him. 

"Danny, something's wrong with you, you need to see a doctor."

Danny got on her bed and started crawling towards her.

"Mmmmm…Sam…"

"DANNY! STOP!"

Sam moved back until she felt her back hit the wall.

_Oh man, I'm so stupid, I can't believe I just let him trap me!_

"Danny, stop, please…" Sam was looking around frantically for an escape route now.

Danny slowly reached his hand out and stroked her cheek delicately again.

Sweat was building up on her forehead now. "Ah, ah!"

Danny was now very close, still on all fours, rubbing his nose against hers.

Sam was panicking now, and her face was flushing red.

Danny slowly licked his lips, staring at hers.

"N-N-No Danny, don't, please, please."

For a while, Sam thought she saw Danny blink, and notice what he was doing.

But that moment ended too soon and Danny's eyes glazed over again.

"…Danny?"

He slowly put his hands to her neck, pulling her towards him…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh, I just thought I'd try a cliffhanger and see how I did, sorry!**

**Please R&R, I'll update quickly if you do!**

**Please tell me anything you like or didn't like! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the cliffhanger in the previous chapter, but I'm updating quickly to apologise. Also, I don't know why the previous chapter was underlined, I've edited that to get it out.

**Here's chapter 5.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny, this isn't you, p-please stop…" Sam was whimpering now.

He licked his lips again, hand on her neck, pulling her closer to him…

And again, he blinked, uttering out just a few words…

"S-S-Sam? What's…?"

She took the chance to grab a Fenton Thermos from her drawer, but was unable as Danny melded the plastic shut by shooting an ectoblast, then freezing it, making the plastic harden in place.

Wow, I cannot believe he wants me, he wants to kiss me, ME, not that shallow bitch Paulina… 

_Wait, what am I thinking, I am so NOT enjoying this…am I?_

Danny as slowly leaning over her now, using his hands to pin down her wrists, his face drawing closer to her.

"Sam…I love you…"

Sam was elated, and disgusted, all at the same time. "Well, I've wanted to hear that for a long time, just NOT WITH YOU PINNING ME DOWN FORCEFULLY!"

Again, he broke out of his trance, realizing what he was doing.

"S-Sam! Get out of h-h-here! I c-can't!"

So, he isn't controlling his actions…is that bad? Maybe this is a good thing… 

"Sam? Hurry! RUN!"

Sam, however, merely stayed still.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? AN INVITATION? RUN!"

Sam just stared lovingly into his eyes. "No, I won't."

"ARE YOU C-CRAZY!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, sorrysorrysorrywon'tcallyoubabypopeveragain!" Kitty was chasing Ember with a handbag.

"Cool, the whelp's gained some consciousness back!"

Kitty stopped chasing Ember and suddenly noticed Skulker, Technus and Spectra were there. "Hey, where'd you guys come from?"

"Ooo, those two are like, so digging each other!"

Skulker punched Technus. "God, where have you been? That's the worst slang I've ever heard."

"Hello? Where'd you three come from?"

Spectra turned to Johnny. "Oh, your boyfriend called us over."

Ember stared at Johnny. "You WHAT?"

"Shadow, HELP!" Johnny yelled as Ember started blasting him with her guitar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, please, you've gotta get out of here and get help!" Now Danny was the one panicking.

Sam merely smiled cutely. "…Why?"

"W-W-What d-do you m-mean by w-why?"

"Nnnothing…" Sam copied his words.

"SAM! I CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER SO GET OUTTA HERE!"

_Wow, he looks so handsome when he's struggling not to attack me- HEY WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?_ Sam suddenly realized what she was doing. _I'm such an idiot, that wasn't Danny and actually wanted him to attack me!_

She quickly slid out and ran for her door, opened it and…

Slammed into an ectoplasm glass wall.

How's that possible? He hasn't developed that power yet! 

Danny's mischevious smile was back, and he slowly crept towards her.

"Danny, control it, I know you can, you-"

"I'm perfectly fine."

Sam stared at him. "You're fine? You're back? Do you remember anything?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I remember everything."

Sam's face turned red again.

"S-So, everything's back to normal, right?"

He outreached his hand and stroked her lips, causing her to tense. "Yeah, everything's back to normal."

He quickly brought his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

"With just a little more." Danny smiled warmly, then chuckled at her glowing red face.

"Samantha Manson, I love you."

I thought it couldn't get any better after the kiss, but I was wrong… 

_Wait, what did he call me?_

"I love you too," Sam kissed him, twirling her tongue in his mouth, then suddenly slapped him. "But Don't You EVER. DARE. CALL. ME. SAMANTHA. AGAIN!" and she kissed him again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh, how was that? I'm only a year above 13 so it may not be very good, but please review, thank you!

_**THE END!**_


End file.
